


A Kiss for Your Highness

by yihou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dubcon Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihou/pseuds/yihou
Summary: Dedue refuses to use Dimitri's name, so he resorts to strange tactics to try convincing him otherwise.In which Dimitri kisses Dedue whenever he calls him by his title.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	A Kiss for Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> I had a silly thought, which turned into this silly fic written in one sitting. Then I kept fiddling with it but here you go now.
> 
> Warning for dubcon kissing in that Dimitri doesn't ask before doing so and is technically trying to get something out of it, but Dedue isn't not into it.

"Your Highness," Dedue said.

"Call me Dimitri," Dimitri shot back immediately. He yanked at a weed with more force than necessary and clods of dirt went flying.

Instead of ignoring his words like he usually did, Dedue sighed, his hands stilling around the stem of the next weed. "You know why I can't call you that," he said, a hint of strain in his tone.

Dimitri pulled out another weed. "I know your reasoning, but I have to disagree. Being called my name by a friend is not a bad thing, no matter what you, or anyone else says."

Dedue's mouth curved down in a slight frown. It drew Dimitri’s gaze as Dedue spoke again. "If you care so little for your reputation, then I shall care for it in your stead. Your Highness."

Something in Dimitri snapped. In an instant, he lunged across the short distance between him and Dedue, and pressed his lips to that frown.

He didn't think to close his eyes, so he watched Dedue's eyes grow wide so close to his own. He otherwise registered only warmth against his mouth, with some give.

Dimitri pulled back just as suddenly. Dedue was frozen in his pose, staring at him.

"Every time you call me Your Highness, I'll kiss you. Don't think I won't," Dimitri said breathlessly, his face blazing with heat. "My reputation will be affected either way. Will you not call me by my name now?"

Dedue lifted a hand as if to touch his lips, then dropped it before it made it halfway. "Your High-"

Dimitri perked up in anticipation, but Dedue cut himself off and fell quiet. He considered him in a silence that stretched a beat too long, enough for Dimitri to start second-guessing himself. Just as he was about to apologize and retract his words, Dedue’s face shifted slightly, from shock to determination in the face of this strange challenge.

"...Very well," he said instead. He returned to weeding with nothing else said between them, not even acknowledgement of their first kiss. 

Well then.

Dedue apparently decided that, rather than use his name rather than his title, he would use neither. That was doable when he spoke to Dimitri alone, but less so when he was distracted talking to others.

They were in the dining hall along with Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain. Dimitri sat next to Dedue, as usual, while Dedue paid attention to Sylvain talking about their cooking lessons, which were going well. Dimitri wasn't paying much attention, until Sylvain nodded in his direction.

"How about you join us?" Sylvain said. "If Dedue can teach me, then maybe there's hope for you too."

Dimitri chuckled, but Dedue shook his head. "His Highness has stable duty that day, I'm afraid." 

Dimitri dropped his fork on his plate with a loud clatter. Dedue paused, visibly went over what he said, and sighed. He turned towards Dimitri, presumedly to try warding him off, but Dimitri popped up on his feet and took advantage of his turned head to lean in for a kiss.

Dedue's lips were as soft as before, and just as much of a pleasure to kiss. Now, however, there was something wet on them, a remnant of their meal. Without thinking, Dimitri opened his mouth and lapped it up. Dedue's lips parted in a tiny moan and Dimitri swallowed the sound, his tongue sliding against the wet seam of his mouth. Unintentionally, but Dimitri wasn't upset for the chance to press his tongue in further, urging his lips to open wider.

He hadn't noticed his eyes falling shut until Sylvain burst into laughter. Dimitri's eyes popped open and he fell heavily back into his seat. Dedue's eyes opened as well, the only visible reaction from him where he sat still as stone.

Ingrid had her hands over her mouth, Felix had his hands over his eyes, and Sylvain rested his head against his hand, elbow propped on the table. "This is definitely new," he leered. "Though, I never thought I'd see either of you acting like normal teenagers for once."

Dimitri's face was red again, and if he looked closely, so was Dedue's. "It's simply part of a deal between us," he said calmly. "Dedue can end this whenever he wants."

Dedue's eyes narrowed, but Dimitri was more phased by the wet shine of his lips. Dedue turned back to Sylvain, and said, "He is not available at the time of our next lesson. It will be only the two of us."

Sylvain started snickering. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I wouldn't want to make His Highness jealous."

"He won't be," Dedue said. It would sound like a threat if he was that sort of man.

Dimitri still hadn't convinced him. Damn. He would just have to kiss him more. Such a hardship he faced.

Dedue had become even more tight-lipped around Dimitri, so he had to resort to sneakier means.

"Dimitri doesn't shun you," Byleth said, their eyes on the flowers.

"His Highness is an exception," Dedue replied.

"Ha!" With a loud rustle, Dimitri shot up from the bushes he was hiding in. Two pairs of eyes snapped in his direction, and Dedue sighed at the sight of him. Byleth merely stared.

Dimitri waded out of the bushes, made his way over to Dedue, and bent down to plant a kiss against the side of his mouth with a pleased hum. Dedue took it with nary a blink, but he held still for it as he had for each kiss before. Part of Dimitri wondered if he might someday kiss back before he quashed the thought. This was only to encourage Dedue to use his name, nothing more.

"Apologies for interrupting your conversation," Dimitri said cheerily as he straightened up. "Please, continue on."

He closed the greenhouse door after him on the way out.

Dimitri had become a practiced hand at sneaking into the library after curfew. He was less practiced at escaping Dedue's notice when he did so.

"You need to sleep," Dedue said. He hovered over Dimitri in a pointed manner. Dimitri ignored him, flipping through the thick book before him.

"Ten minutes, Dedue. I'm close to finding something important, I can feel it." He traces his finger along a line, and writes down the number he finds with his other hand.

"Your Highness..."

"Five minutes," Dimitri concedes. He scribbles a note with an arrow to another number.

Gentle fingers touched his jaw and tilted his head up. Dimitri allowed the motion, confused, only for lips to suddenly press against his own. Dedue had his eyes closed as he kissed him, while Dimitri's were wide open, fixated on Dedue's pale eyelashes. It was chaste compared to some of their previous kisses, but Dimitri's heart felt like it would beat out of his chest anyway.

After a long moment, Dedue pulled back just enough to speak. "Three minutes," he said, his eyes fluttering open. "For you to clean up and put your books away."

Dimitri's face was red, his jaw slack as he stared. Dedue met his gaze for a second before he averted it and withdrew further, clearly embarrassed.

"You didn't notice that I said 'Your Highness'. I would not wish for you to break your promise due to distraction," Dedue mumbled.

"I wouldn't want that either," Dimitri managed to say. A pause. "You said 'Your Highness' again," he mentioned casually.

"I did," Dedue said. He met his gaze again. His green eyes were partially closed in a fond look. Dimitri would also say he almost appeared shy. Fortunately for him, he could easily put his worries to rest.

Dimitri surged out of his chair and threw himself into Dedue's waiting arms. He slung his arms around his neck as Dedue held his waist, and their lips met in a hard kiss.

Their stay in the library ended up far exceeding ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Byleth, after Dimitri leaves the greenhouse: ...Do I have to do something about this?
> 
> Dedue, hands over his blushing face: No, it's fine. This is fine.


End file.
